Birthday Wishes
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: It was Naruto's birthday yesterday, and two people seem to have missed the special day. So, Sasuke and Sakura are visiting today instead. I wonder what he gets for his birthday... chapter 2 up :)
1. Chapter One

**.::Birthday Wishes::.  
Chapter One**

* * *

Shoulder length bubblegum pink hair bounced as a slight, rather pale girl walked towards an apartment block. Clutched in her hands was a small wrapped package, and a flower. Sakura was on her way to Naruto's house, to wish him a happy birthday. She knew she was late, that it had been his birthday yesterday but when she had visited, he wasn't home. Probably out celebrating with his 'adopted father' Iruka-sensei. So, she had returned today in an attempt to deliver her present and wish him a cheery 'Happy Birthday!'.   
  
Sakura reached the building, and opened the main door. Straight in front of her were some strairs, which lead up to the second floor, the floor Naruto lived upon. Slowly, demurely she climbed the stairs, and then headed to the end of the hallway which Naruto's door was located at.   
  
She raised her hand, about to knock, when she heard raised voices coming from inside. Curious, she quietly pressed her ear to the door.   
  
"Sasukeeee…. Pleassseeeee!"   
  
Startled, Sakura jumped away from the door as though burned. Sasuke was there. A soft smile crept across her face at the thought of the dark haired love of her life. That is, before a second thought rolled across. With Naruto in his apartment? Inside, Sakura screamed in anger and frustration crying bloody murder.   
  
_'How dare Naruto have Sasuke in his apartment! Sasuke-kun should be with me! ME!'_   
  
About to burst in to the apartment and beat Naruto to a bloody pulp, despite the fact she was there to say Happy Birthday, Sakura stopped when she heard another yell from Naruto, which sounding like a vaguely pleading "Plleeeaaassseeeeeee".   
  
She couldn't for the life of her think what could make Naruto of all people talk or even beg, Sasuke of all people, like that. That is, until she heard a loud groan. This made Sakura have an epiphany which caused her face to go red, and her mouth to go dry.   
  
Begging… groaning… Naruto calling Sasuke's name… it all pointed to one thing.   
  
_'Noooo! How could he?!'_ Inner Sakura scream. Sakura's eyes flashed a dangerous red before she calmed herself. Just because they had said a few… insinuating things did not mean they were having sex in there. They could just be… okay she'd decide that later.   
  
Nodding her head in approval to her maturity, Sakura decided to listen some more in order to find out what was really going on.   
  
"You want it?"   
  
The sound of Sasuke's voice sent shivers down spine. She loved his voice, how smooth and deep it was. It was… sexy. Though if they were having sex, he certainly did sound emotionless. But then again, that was part of what made him so sexy. Calm and collected. Maybe Naruto found that attractive too. Someone to balance his hyper activeness. That would be good for him, Kami-sama knows he's too hyperactive. And maybe someone hyperactive would suit Sasuke…   
  
_'No no! What am I thinking?! I' m making it sound like I don't mind them being together! AH!'   
  
'Reasons why they can't be together.  
1.Sasuke is mine.  
2.They're both boys.  
3.Sasuke is mine.  
4.Sasuke is MINE damnit!'_   
  
It was at this point that her mental dilemma was stopped by a loud "Nn…Yes….Give it to me." from Naruto.   
  
Slowly Sakura's eyes rolled back into her head, and she slid to the ground in a faint.

* * *

Little weird, and stupid. But I thought Sakura hearing them would be funny :) There are two more chapters :) Next chapter, find out what Sakura heard ;) There will probably be a week before I update, as the other chapters are finished. Review!! :-) 


	2. Chapter Two

**.::Birthday Wishes::.  
Chapter 2**

* * *

Note: Italics is a flashback :)

* * *

"Sasukeeee…. Pleassseeeee!"   
  
Naruto stretched out his arm, stood on his tippy-toes, and jumped trying to get maximum height. But no, he was still too short and couldn't reach the clenched hand being waved just centimeters from his grasp.   
  
"Plleeeaaassseeeeeee" He whined.   
  
Sasuke smirked and stepped back, putting a table between the two of them. Naruto groaned, not quite sure what to do. Sasuke lowered his hand, and opened it, giving a glimpse of what was confined there. There was a flash of turquoise as the item was lightly tossed in the air, before being caught.   
  
"You want it?"   
  
Once again he tossed it and caught it, as Naruto's eyes followed the object. While waiting for Naruto's answer, he tossed it one more time. Seeing this, Naruto took his chance and using all his speed and agility bolted around the table attempting to catch it before Sasuke did. There was an audible snap before Sasuke hand was once again raised above his head, tightly clenched around his leverage.   
  
Naruto moaned in defeat. "Nn…Yes….Give it to me."   
  
Naruto's voice had changed from whining to pleading, and he now sounded desperate. Naruto gazed longingly at the hand in the air. It was his, and he wanted it back. Force hadn't worked, whining hadn't work, so maybe pleading would. Kami-sama knew Sasuke was a sick bastard.   
  
The object of the boys fight would not seem like such a big deal to anyone else, but it meant a lot to Naruto. Yesterday had been his eighteenth birthday, which coincidentally coincided (AN: Wow… alliteration!) with his graduating to jounin level. Iruka, because it was such a special occasion, had given him a present. Oh sure, he usually gave Naruto presents for his birthday. Clothes, ramen, or maybe a new kunai. But this time he gave him something truly special. In fact, he'd had it especially made for the new blonde jounin. It was a wish stone.   
  
_ Iruka passed a paper wrapped package to the boy before him, smiling happily.   
  
"Happy Birthday Naruto! I'm so proud of you!" The eyes crinkled closed with happiness, before opening again to watch Naruto's reaction. The package sat on Naruto's hand, around the size of his palm. It was rather heavy for something of such a small size, and Naruto stared blankly at the pale blue tissue paper wrapping it, pondering what it could be.   
  
"Well… aren't you going to open it?" Iruka grinned again as Naruto started out of his daze and eagerly tore into it.   
  
The tissue paper gone, revealed a rather flat oval shaped stone, polished well so that the surface was perfectly smooth. It was a strange colour, which seemed to change between green and blue as he tilted it. Engraved on the surface in silver was the kanji for fox. Naruto lightly ran his thumb over the word, not feeling the slightest surface difference. Curious, he turned it over. Upon the other side was the kanji for Dolphin. Naruto smiled.   
  
"It's beautiful." He said softly. Iruka had to strain his ears to hear it, it was so quiet. He'd never heard Naruto talk so softly before, and he knew the boy meant it with all his heart. He'd just opened his mouth to explain what it was, when Naruto pounced on him, wrapping his arms around the chunin and squeezing with all his might.   
  
"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou soooooo much Iruka-sensei! It's the best present EVER! Better than Ramen!"   
  
Iruka laughed, hugging the boy back, and lightly ruffled his hair.   
  
"I'm glad, but you don't even know what it is yet." He smiled sweetly at the boy before disentangling his arms.   
  
"Oh sorry." Naruto smiled bashfully, before stepping back and giving Iruka space.   
  
"It's a wish stone."   
  
"A wish stone?"   
  
"Yes. You hold it while whishing, and it's meant to help you achieve your dream." Iruka paused and smiled at the boy looking eagerly up at him. "But that's not the only reason I gave it to you."   
  
A look of seriousness crossed Naruto's face, as he ran his thumb over both words, flipping it back and forth.   
  
"Yes, it's because of those words. Usually a message, or symbol, something that represents the owner is engraved upon it. Hence the fox in your case."   
  
Naruto looked curiously at the word dolphin, which was at the moment facing upwards.   
  
"Then why dolphin?"   
  
Iruka smiled. "It's to remind you of me, and show you how proud of you I am. You've come such a long way. But most importantly it's to tell you that no matter what I'll always be here for you. It's my message to you telling you that you're one of my precious people, and I'll love you always."   
  
Tears filled Naruto's eyes as he gazed up at his old sensei. Iruka once again smiled as tears filled his own eyes.   
  
"No matter how much of an idiot you are sometimes."   
  
"Aiiiyaa!"   
  
Naruto squeeled before pouncing on Iruka again, laughing, crying and hugging him in an attempt to express his happiness.   
  
The soft words were muffled as Naruto's face was still buried in Iruka's chest, but he still heard it and felt it deep within his heart.   
  
"I love you too, Iruka-sensei."_

* * *

Awww... Iruka Naruto fluffiness :) This whole story was inspired by a wish stone I got :) Not nearly as good as Naruto's, but still :) Next Chapter...the end of the time with Sasuke. You'll find out what he gives Naruto for his birthday :) To the things about length... This story is kinda like a oneshot, split into 3 parts. So yes, the parts are short :)

* * *

** Reviews!!**   
I noticed lately that I haven't been responding to reviews! NAUGHTY LIL'!!! So here are some :)   
  
**Dark Mimiru-Chan:** Hehe, I'd totally be peeping!!!   
  
**HikariChang:** Aww..you ruined all the fun! You were close in what they're doing! Can you figure out what the present is?   
  
**cute-Baka:** Actually no, Sasuke is mine :P along with Gaara, Temari, Neji, Hinata, Kakashi, Iruka, and Kiba :) Isn't Kiba cute?!   
  
**Yume Yousai:** How can you say that!?!?! YAOI STORIES RULE!!!! strikes a Lee pose YAOI! lol   
  
**Hollywood1390:** The chapter is meant to be short :P It's not that important, just a little teaser. I wanted to make it interesting afterall!   
  
**Mkh2:** Nope! Not ramen!! Why would Sasuke be in Naruto's aparatment stealing Ramen? 0.o   
  
**Lady of the Myst:** Hmm.. pair them up... I aint sayin nemore!! :P   
  
To those whom I didn't reply to... THANKYOU!!! **(-**huggles all**-)**


	3. Chapter 3

**.::Birthday Wishes::.**  
Chapter 3

* * *

Note: This chapter DOES have yaoi 

* * *

"Please can I have it back? Iruka-sensei gave it to me, it's special." Naruto eyes were riveted upon the clenched fist. He watched hopefully as Sasuke lowered his arm. Then the hope turned to despair, as Sasuke reached behind himself and put the stone in his back pocket. 

"Wahhhh! Give it back, I want it back!" He screamed while attempting to jump on Sasuke. Sasuke side stepped, easily evading Naruto's clumsy tackle. 

"No…" Naruto pouted and sat on the floor, unashamedly staring at Sasuke's ass, and the pocket his stone had disappeared into. 

"Ne Sasuke! You're so mean!" Naruto poked his tongue at Sasuke childishly while said boy smirked. 

Naruto sighed giving up for the moment. He knew Sasuke only enjoyed riling him up, and he would get it back, but it was still hard to give in sometimes. He leant back, resting his hands on the floor and propping himself up, shifting his eyes to Sasuke's face. 

"What are you doing here anyway, teme?" 

Sasuke smirked again before pulling out a chair from the table and sitting down. 

"Just came to congratulate you and wish you Happy Birthday." 

"Nani?! You? Congratulate me and do something nice like wish me Happy Birthday?!" 

Naruto gave Sasuke an openly shocked look, his mouth hanging open a bit. Sasuke chuckled. 

"Shut your mouth baka. It's a special occasion anyway." 

"Some Happy Birthday. You steal my one present and then insult me. Hmpf." Naruto snorted, folding his arms. He managed to stay that way for a few seconds before tumbling backwards onto the floor. He was so focused on Sasuke he'd forgotten he was leaning on those arms, and when he'd changed his position he hadn't remembered to compensate for his weight. Hence the new position on the floor. 

"Unh…" Naruto groaned. Sasuke once again chuckled. Naruto looked so young and stupid laying there he couldn't help but laugh a little. Hearing Sasuke's chuckle Naruto was up in a flash. 

"Teme! It's not funny! I hit my head." 

Sasuke chuckled some more. Naruto pouted. He decided now was a good time to change the subject. 

"So did you get me anything for my birthday?" 

Sasuke paused, feigning a thoughtful look, purposely attempting to rile the other boy up. 

"...Maybe…" he said lazily. 

"Huh?" Naruto had been expecting a flat out, 'No, don't be stupid baka' not a 'Maybe'. 

"You got me a present?" In 0.01 of a second Naruto was back to his normal bouncing self and was bouncing around Sasuke waiting for his response. 

"Maybe. I don't know if you'll want it…" Sasuke trailed off teasingly. 

"Nani? Of course I'll want it?! What is it, Can I have it?" Sasuke chuckled. 

"Are you sure you want it?" 

"Uh-huh! Give it to me!" 

"Are you absolutely sure?" 

"Yessss…" 

"Absolutely positive?" 

"Yeeessssss!" 

Sasuke snickered. 

"Only fools are positive." 

"Ye… Nani?! **Teme!**" 

Naruto came at Sasuke brandishing a fist. 

"Well.. I suppose since you want it so much I'll just have to give it to you." Sasuke sighed as though depressed, while smirking inwardly when Naruto stopped in front of him. 

"Sugoi! … Well?" 

Sasuke gave another little snicker knowing the blonde was clueless as to what he was getting himself into. Slowly Sasuke stood ready to put his plan into action. 

"Come closer." 

Naruto frowned curiously, but did as asked taking a step closer. 

"Closer." 

Another step. 

"Closer." 

Step. They were now only inches apart, their toes mere millimeters away from touching. Naruto could slowly feel his heart speeding up, and his breathe catching in his throat. They were never this close, except in fights, and that was nothing like this. They were close **willingly** now. 

"Closer…" Sasuke breathed the word softly, so softly it was almost lost to the blonde. Never-the-less, he took another small step forward. Sasuke this time took a step closer at the same time. Their chests pressed against each other, noses lightly touching, before Sasuke quickly brought an arm up, wrapping it about the blonde's waist. He tilted his head and lightly brushed his lips over Naruto's before grasping them fully with his own. Naruto made a noise, whether it was a gasp or a moan, neither knew, but either way he opened his mouth just far enough for the tip of Sasuke's tongue to enter. And enter it did. 

Naruto stood there stunned, his hands lightly clenching Sasuke's shirt as one thought whirled around his head. 

'Sasuke is kissing me.'  
'**Sasuke** is kissing me.'  
'**Sasuke** is kissing **me**.'  
'**Sasuke** is **kissing me**.' 

No matter which way he put it, it still sounded strange, like it wasn't really happening. But here he stood, Sasuke's arm around him and lips upon his, tongue lightly toying with his lips. 

And damn it felt nice. 

Not even in his daydreams of his first **real** kiss was it ever this good. The feel of an arm around him sent tingles racing up and down his spine. The soft warm lips pressed against his own made his head spin. And the tongue… the tongue which was now fully in his mouth caressing his own made him wild with the need to touch and taste the other boy. 

So he did. Relaxing, Naruto allowed his tongue to move in an intricate dance with Sasuke's, while his hands which had been previously grasping at Sasuke's shirt moved lower. Naruto toyed with the hem of Sasuke's shirt, allowing the other boy time to move away if he wished. The only movement Sasuke made was to bring his other hand around to cup Naruto's ass. 

Slowly, Naruto began to slide his hands up Sasuke's shirt, lifting it as he went. The feeling of muscles lightly twitching beneath his fingertips sent jolts of electricity up his arms. Moving still further up, Naruto reached Sasuke's nipples and lightly tweaked them. He rolled them softly around between two fingers, curious as to Sasuke's reaction. 

The normal stoic boy's only reaction was to moan slightly into Naruto's mouth, and press his growing erection against the other boy. 

Thinking Sasuke needed less clothes, Naruto separated himself from Sasuke, pulling the shirt easily over the dark haired boys head before stepping close again for a small kiss. 

After the small kiss, Sasuke took a step back from Naruto, panting ever so slightly, and the first sign of sweat showing on his lean figure. 

"Naruto…" he semi-gasped, "Are you sure you want to be doing this?" 

1Naruto didn't even have to think to answer that question, as he smoothly stepped forward claiming Sasuke's lips, tongue and body ass his own. 

For the next hour Naruto greatly enjoyed playing with his birthday present.

* * *

**Sakura – About 30mins after she fainted (just enough time for Sasuke and Naruto to be…serious )**

* * *

Slowly Sakura came to, the ceiling above her fading into focus. It took her a while to remember where she was, but the grunts, groans, moans and occasionally name being screamed from the door behind her served to refresh her memory. 

After standing and dusting herself off a little, Sakura stood for a moment listening to the noises coming from behind the door. 

"Unh…Naruto…" 

It had taken 15minutes for Sakura to get there. It took 15seconds for her to leave. 

So Sasuke was with Naruto now. Though she was jealous, she couldn't really say she was surprised. Even her, a blind obsessed fan girl, had noticed the gay hints in Sasuke. 

And as for Naruto… well he'd been strange from the start. She decided now was definitely not the time to be knocking on the door to wish Naruto a Happy Birthday, as from the sounds of things Sasuke was doing a much better job than she could ever have. But Sakura wasn't worried. After all, there was always tomorrow.

* * *

So? How do you ppls like the ending? I was thinking of writing a lemon...but wasn't really in the mood. I might write one later. Of course... If i get lots of reviews requesting one I will (hint: REVIEW!!) 

1 When editing this chapter… I noticed a small…mistake. Note the typo pun in the third last word!!   
'Naruto didn't even have to think to answer that question, as he smoothly stepped forward claiming Sasuke's lips, tongue and body ass his own.' 

**Dark Mimiru-Chan:** Aww... Poor Mimi-chan!! Hope this makes up for it? **(-**grins evilly**-)**

**Hikari-Chang:** very close and now you know what Sasuke gave him!! Yummy gay sex!! **(-**drools**-)**

**Crimsomredeyes:** Why the lack of warning? Hm... because the first 2 chaps arn't yaoi!! There is a HINT of shounen-ai, but it's only implied!! **(-**thwaps**-)**

**swt-angel-babi3:** ty 

**Yuen-chan:** **(-**would like to eat-flamer too**-)** But it wasn't yaoi yeeetttt!! **(-**whines**-)** And they can flame all the want!!! I'll just rip off their head and sh-t down their neck (ah, i love duke nukem!) 

**hitomiairen:** I'd like to see you try Taz!! MWUAHAHAAHAAA!!! 

**Kage Ts:** Didn't you notice Iruka's name?? Umino Iruka? Add a space, it becomes Umi no Iruka. Sea of Dolphins (very vaguely) Wikked aint it? 

To all others... Ty!! 

Please review!!

Love Lil' 


End file.
